Sam's Rückkehr
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: AU Story die sich auf die Folgen Trilogy 5x08 bis 10 bezieht. Sammy Jo Fuller arbeitet bei QL und setzt alles daran, ihren Vater zu retten. Komplett.


Sam's Rückkehr by Shella LaRoche 

Donner grollte über die Berge und Blitze schlugen in sie ein. Die Meteorologen bezeichneten das Unwetter schon jetzt, nach wenigen Stunden, als Jahrhundertsturm.

Weit unten im Herzen der Berge, verborgen vor den Blicken der Welt, saß Dr. Samantha-Josefine Fuller über ihren Akten und war sich des draußen tobenden Sturmes nicht bewußt.

Sie war müde. Seit Stunden arbeitete sie an ihrer Aufgabe, die einer Sissyphusarbeit glich: Dr. Sam Becket nach einem Sprung in der Zeit zu lokalisieren und ihn mit Theorien über die Aufgabe in seinem dortigen Leben zu versorgen. Diese Sache hatte immer höchste Priorität, weil niemand genau wußte, wieviel Zeit für Dr. Becket in der „Sprungzeit" bereits vergangen war. Wenn Admiral Al Calavicci bei Sam's Sprung nicht zugegen war, konnte es sehr lange dauern, bis sie merkten, daß er gesprungen war und wohin sie ihre Suche führen würde.

Unterstützt wurde Dr. Fuller bei ihrer Aufgabe von Ziggy, dem Computer, den Dr. Becket entwickelt hatte und der die Reisen durch die Zeit erst möglich gemacht hatte. Ziggy lieferte die Daten und Sammy-Jo agierte als „menschlicher Faktor". Denn wenn Ziggy auch mit einem überragenden Intellekt und einem ebensolchem Ego ausgestattet war, so waren Chancen, Gefühle und Emotionen nicht immer für Ziggy greifbar. Sie würde ihre Erkenntnisse an Al Calavicci weitergeben, der dann in der Bilderkammer mit Dr. Becket Kontakt aufnahm. War die neue Aufgabe erfolgreich gelöst, sprang er wieder in ein neues Leben, eine neue Person, und ihre Suche begann von vorn.

Dieses Mal hatten sie jedoch nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo er sich aufhielt. Admiral Calavicci befand sich schon seit Stunden in der Projektionskammer, wo sie versuchten eine Verbindung zu Sam herzustellen. Müde und verspannt rieb Sammy-Jo sich ihren Nacken. Sie tastete nach der stets bereitstehenden Tasse Tee und nahm einen Schluck. Seit fast einem Jahr arbeitete sie am dem Projekt „Quantensprung" und seit fünf Jahren war Sam Becket in den Wogen der Zeit verschollen; doch Dr. Donna Elesee, seine Frau, und Al Calavicci, sein bester Freund, hatten nie aufgehört nach ihm zu suchen.

Ziggy meldete sich: „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, daß Dr. Elesee die Ergebnisse in spätestens einer halben Stunde erwartet? Die Situation ist kritisch."-„Ja, Ziggy, das darfst du. Sei so gut, sie auch daran zu erinnern, daß eine gewisse Computerdame äußerst widerspenstig in Bezug auf meine Datenfreigaben ist und daher meine Arbeit verzögert."-„Aber Sammy-Jo, du weißt doch, daß die aktuelle Situationsforschung immer Vorrang hat."

Sammy-Jo seufzte. Sie hatte diese Diskussion schon Dutzende von Malen geführt. Ziggy hatte auch zu einem gewissen Teil recht- Dr. Beckets Leben stand mehr als einmal auf Messers Schneide- nur war sie der Meinung, daß ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten mehr zur Weiterentwicklung von Ziggys Fähigkeiten und weniger zum Datensichten gebraucht werden würden. So hatte sie sich nichts desto Trotz in der Freizeit einige Ergänzungsprogramme gebastelt. Doch während der Arbeitszeit ignorierte Ziggy, wie immer, ihre Einwände.

Plötzlich flackerten die Lichter, dann gingen sie ganz aus. Während sie noch versuchte ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, sprang die Notbeleuchtung an. Das Projekt war ausreichend gegen solche Vorfälle abgesichert. Umgehend erschien eine Meldung auf Ziggy Bildschirm: „Wegen Unterbrechung der Energiezufuhr wird nur das Hauptprojekt uneingeschränkt weitergeführt. Alle weiteren Stationen haben bis zur Wiederherstellung der Stromversorgung nur Offline-Kommunikation."

Noch einmal flackerten die Lichter, als ein Blitz in die Zuleitung der Notstromversorung traf. Wütend schlug Dr. Fuller auf ihre Konsole." Mist verdammter! Und dabei soll ich meine Arbeit tun!" Unwillkürlich wartete sie darauf, daß von Ziggy eine schnippische Antwort kam und fluchte noch einmal leise, als diese ausblieb.

Sie schob entschlossen die Teetasse zur Seite, zog das Keyboard zu sich heran und begann hektisch auf der Tastatur zu schreiben. Mit ihrem Know-how drang sie mühelos in Ziggy Sicherheitssysteme ein und begann nach dem Programm zu suchen, das die Arbeitsfähigkeit ihrer Konsole wiederherstellen würde. Nachdem sie das geschafft hatte, griff sie auf die Archivbanken des Programmes zu, um die Daten des aktuellen Sprunges wiederzufinden. Obwohl sie es jederzeit hätte bewerkstelligen können, hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie Einblick in diese Programme genommen. Nun jedoch tat sie es: die Situation war immerhin kritisch!

Sie rief die Namen der Personen auf, deren Leben Sam Becket bisher berührt hatte. So viele Leben! Und alle hatten ihm viel zu verdanken. Vor nicht allzulanger Zeit, kurz bevor sie zum Team stieß, war Dr. Becket zurückgekehrt, weil er während des Sprunges mit Al den Platz getauscht hatte. Im vollen Bewußtsein, noch einmal ein Spielball der Zeit werden zu können, sprang er zum zweiten Mal in die Zeit, um Al's Leben zu retten. Dafür bewunderte sie ihn grenzenlos. Seitdem hatten ihn wieder Dutzende von Sprüngen durch die Zeit geführt.

Die Namen rasten an ihren Augen vorbei. Sie las nicht bewußt, aber dennoch prägten sie sich ihr ein: sie hatte ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Während sie noch darüber nachgrübelte, wie sie die Suche beschleunigen könnte, schrieb sich ein Name mit flammenden Lettern in ihr Gedächtnis ein: Clayton Fuller- ihr Großvater! Hastig schlug sie auf die Stop-Taste. Danach der Will Kinnmans- ihres Vaters! Scharf holte sie Luft und ihre Finger begannen zu zittern. Auch der nächste Name war ihr vertraut: Harry Stanton, der alte Anwalt, der ihre Mutter im Mordprozeß verteidigt hatte. All diese Personen war Sam Becket gewesen? Will Kinnmann? War er schuld, daß Will ihre Mutter verlassen hatte? Spekulationen wirbelten durch ihr Gehirn. Fragen über Fragen. Sie rief die Akten auf. Fieberhaft las sie. Sie wußte, daß ihr Zugriff von Ziggy jederzeit entdeckt werden konnte.

Sie erfuhr Dinge über ihre Familie, die sie bisher nur von ihrer Großmutter in rätselhaften Geschichten gehört hatte. Ihre Mutter sprach nicht darüber. Sam war in ihren Großvater gesprungen. Er hatte es geschafft, ihre Mutter vor dem Feuertod zu retten, doch für ihren Großvater war jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. In der ursprünglichen Geschichte war auch ihre Mutter in den Flammen umgekommen. Sam war also dafür zu danken, daß ihre Mutter lebte und damit auch sie lebte.

Dann war er in ihren Vater gesprungen und hatte sich in Abigail Fuller verliebt. So verzweifelt begehrte er sie, daß er Wills Persönlichkeit fast gänzlich verdrängt hatte. Mehr und mehr hatten seine Gefühle ihn zu ihr gezogen. Gegen alle Prinzipien des Projektes und allen Warnungen Al's zum Trotz hatte er Abigail geliebt. Er bewahrte sie wieder einmal vor dem Tode, diesmal vor einer wütenden Meute, die sie lynchen wollte. Und auch den Schuß in den Rücken, an dem Abigail ursprünglich gestorben war, konnte er abwenden. Doch dann mußte er wieder springen: in den Anwalt ihrer Mutter.

Erschüttert las Sammy-Jo, daß ihre Mutter in der ursprünglichen Version zum Tod auf dem elektrischen Stuhl verurteilt worden war und daß sie selber, traumatisiert durch das Ereignis, eine heruntergekommene Schreiberin für Computerprogramme in einem zwielichtigen Unternehmen geworden war. Wie viel hatte sie Sam zu verdanken! Sie erinnerte sich an den alten Anwalt und wie gerne sie ihn gehabt hatte. Mit einer leichten Berührung der Tastatur rief sie auch dieses Protokoll auf und erstarrte, als sie das Gespräch las, das Sam und Al bei seinem Eintreffen in ihrem Haus geführt hatten: „Es besteht eine 91,9 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß Sammy-Jo deine Tochter ist! _DEINE TOCHTER IST!_ ICH HABE EINE TOCHTER, AL!"

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, wie der alte Anwalt weinen mußte, als sie über Brigadoon sprachen. Sie sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als sie ihm sagte, sie würde gerne durch die Zeit zu ihrem Vater reisen und ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebe. Es gab die Wunder nach denen sie ihn gefragt hatte! Er war durch die Zeit gereist um sie zu schützen und bei ihr zu sein. Er hatte nie aufgehört sie und ihre Mutter zu lieben und obwohl er wußte, daß seine Erinnerung ihn verlassen würde, sobald er sprang versprach er, er würde immer wissen, daß sie seine Tochter war.

Sie spürte die Blicke auf ihrem Rücken und wandte sich langsam um. Tränen rannen ihr noch immer über das Gesicht. Ihr gegenüber standen Al und Donna. „Warum?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Warum habt ihr mir es nie gesagt?"-„Weil du dann wahrscheinlich darauf bestanden hättest mit ihm zu sprechen. Und das hätte ihn darin beeinflussen können, wie er seine Aufgabe erfüllt", antwortete Al langsam. „Aber er ist schon einmal durch die Zeit gesprungen um mir zu helfen und bei mir zu sein! Was sollte ihn daran hindern, es noch einmal zu tun?" Dr. Elesee schüttelte den Kopf. „Er selbst? Gott? Die Welt? Wer weiß?"

Ein stiller Abend verging, an dem sie in Begleitung von Donna zu Besuch bei Al Calavicci war. Sie hatten sie informiert, daß Ziggy die Programme mit den Fuller-Daten überwachen sollte. Nicht, um zu verhindern, daß Sammy-Jo erfuhr, daß sie Sam's Tochter war, sondern um ihr beistehen zu können, nachdem sie es erfahren hatte. Nach und nach hatten die beiden sie über alle Aspekte des Quantum Leap Projektes informiert. Donna sträubte sich immer noch dagegen Sammy-Jo an Ziggys Hauptprogrammen arbeiten zu lassen.

„Und warum darf ich nicht zu ihm?" fragte Sammy-Jo ungeduldig. „Weil es einfach nicht geht." Donna bemühte sich ernsthaft um Geduld. Sammy-Jo war schließlich die Tochter ihres Mannes. „Zum Einen ist eine Sicherung in das Programm eingebaut und nur Al kann durch sie die Kammer, in der sich der Körper deines Vaters befindet betreten. Sollte es eine Krise geben, kann über ein genau festgelegtes Gremium Gushie die Erlaubnis erteilt werden, die Kammer zu öffnen. Nur seine und Al's Mäsonen sind gespeichert. Außerdem würdest du der Person, die sich im Körper deines Vaters befindet höchstwahrscheinlich einen Schock versetzen, wenn du sie mit 'Daddy' begrüßt". Donna nickte nachdrücklich. „Du siehst also: nicht einmal ich kann zu ihm." Sammy-Jo versuchte das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Wißt ihr, wo er sich jetzt befindet?"-„Am Tag seiner Geburt, in einer Kneipe. Irgendwo in einer Bergarbeitersiedlung", sagte Al und verzog das Gesicht. „Und er gefällt mir gar nicht. Er behauptet da lauter Menschen aus vorhergegangenen Sprüngen wären dort- unter anderem Namen, aber immerhin da- und der Barkeeper würde ihn durch die Zeit schicken." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sammy-Jo beugte sich vor. "Siehst du nicht, Al, daß jetzt genau das passieren könnte, wovor ich euch immer gewarnt habe?" Sie ergriff Donnas Hand. „Wie oft ist er bei seinen Sprüngen knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen oder im Moment des Todes gesprungen, so, wie bei meinem Großvater?" Al zuckte die Schultern und machte eine weit ausholende Geste. „Eben- und wenn ihr daran denkt, wie viele Sprünge er schon absolviert hat, was meint ihr: wie lange wird das noch gut gehen?" Al und Donna sahen sich betroffen an. „So, wie ich ihn heute erlebt habe...", seufzte Al. „Laß' mich meinen Plan vorbereiten- und sei es nur, um etwas in der Hinterhand zu haben!", bat Sammy-Jo. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Donna kniff Al die Lippen zusammen. Donna gab sich geschlagen. „Gut, Sammy-Jo. Al's Bericht macht auch mir Sorgen. Mach' dich sofort daran!". Sammy-Jo stand auf und ging mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß zum Ausgang, um ins Labor zurückzukehren.

Al nahm Donna Hand. „Ich weiß, du hast Angst ihn zu verlieren, wenn er wiederkehrt und in Sammy-Jo seine Tochter sieht. Er wird dann natürlich auch an Abigail denken. Aber- wie viele Frauen hat er im Laufe der Zeit geliebt- denk' doch zum Beispiel an Tamlyn!" Donna schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist dreimal gesprungen um sie zu retten!"-„Donna!" Al sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „So wie ich Sam heute erlebt habe, habe ich Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Und wenn wir ihn nicht verlieren, verliert er sicher bald seinen Verstand." Donna nickte und aktivierte ihre Handsteuerung, die sie mit Ziggy verband. „Ziggy, gibt Sammy-Jo Fullers Konsole die volle Freigabe- ich wiederhole- volle Freigabe für alle Quantum Leap Programme." Ziggy bestätigte kurz und holte sich Al's Zustimmung. Dann verließ auch Donna Al's Wohnung und fuhr mit gemischten Gefühlen ihrem einsamen Zuhause entgegen.

Sammy-Jo begann hektisch ihre Arbeit. Nachdem sie Al's Sprungbericht gelesen hatte, hatte sie keinen Zweifel mehr daran, daß Sam in großer Gefahr schwebte. Als sie anfing beim Projekt zu arbeiten, hatte sie einige alte, ausgesonderte Programme erhalten, um sich einen Überblick über das Programm verschaffen zu können. Dabei hatte sie das alte Retrival-Programm, ausgegraben und mehrfach umgearbeitet. Aber nie kam sie auf eine Erfolgschance von mehr als 40.

Mit Ziggys Hilfe hatte sie mehrere Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Tatsache war, daß die Verbindung zwischen Al's und Sam's Mäsonen zu schwach war, um bei einer Zeitdistanz von mehr als 20 Jahren einwandfrei identifiziert und verstärkt werden zu können. _‚Verstärken...verstärken!'_, dieses Wort kreiste in ihrem Kopf, bis sie sich hart an die Stirn schlug. „Heureka!", brüllte sie quer durch das ganze Labor. Ihr Ausruf ließ die Mitarbeiter sie leicht befremdet ansehen. „Willst du mit der Konversation auf griechisch fortfahren?" fragte Ziggy. „Nein, Ziggy, ich habe es nur gerade gefunden."-„Ich glaube, das hat hier jeder unzweifelhaft mitbekommen", knurrte die Computerdame. „Würdest du uns bitte mitteilen, was du gefunden hast?" Auch Al war jetzt näher getreten und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Wir haben immer versucht, das Mäsonen-Band zwischen dir und Sam zu verstärken: aber, das genetische Band zwischen Dad und mir ist doch viel stärker!" Al schaute etwas skeptisch. „Denk' doch einmal daran, daß er durch das genetische Band in unseren Vorfahren John Becket, weit vor seiner Geburt, springen konnte". Al nickte. „Da ist etwas dran! Versuch es, Mädchen. Ich fürchte, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Einige Zeit später saß sie mit einem ersten erfolgversprechenden Sprungprogramm bei Dr. Elesee im Büro. „Schlag' dir das aus dem Kopf!" Donna war mehr als aufgebracht. „Das würde Sam nie erlauben!" Sammy-Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Donna, du hast mich nicht verstanden. Ich brauche die Projektionskammer, um unser genetisches Band zu verstärken. Sam's Körper bleibt in der Beobachtungskammer. Die Verbindung zwischen beiden Räumen wird geöffnet und wenn wir Glück haben, springt er direkt in seinen Körper zurück. „Und du nimmst seinen Platz bei den Zeitsprüngen ein! Das würde er nie erlauben!" Sammy-Jo rollte mir den Augen über so viel Unverständnis. „Ziggy, mir glaubt Donna ja nicht. Kannst du ihr bitte bestätigen, daß ich nur als Richtpunkt bei dem Sprung diene, aber selbst nicht springen werde?" Ziggys Stimme war besonders ruhig und formell, als sie antwortete: „So ist es, Dr. Elesee. Dr. Fuller wird nur als ‚Köder' funktionieren. Sie wird selber nicht springen!" Donna ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. „Gut, dann bereitet alles vor!".

In diesem Augenblick stürmte Al aus der Projektionskammer in den Computerraum und brüllte: „Er ist gesprungen! Verdammt! Er ist weg! Ziggy, du mußt ihn finden!" Völlig aufgelöst stand er vor Sammy-Jo und Donna und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Oh Gott! Wenn ihr ihn gehört hättet! Bisher war er immer so zuversichtlich. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste!" Ziggys Stimme leierte hastig die Abweichungen in Sams Lebenszeichen herunter und alarmierte damit das medizinische Team. Sammy-Jo reagierte sofort. „Ziggy! Die Projektionskammer! Versorge sie mit Energie und lade die neuen Retrival-Programme, Version SJ-1. Donna, hol' mir einen Anzug! Al, hat Dad je irgendeinen Sprung bedauert oder war traurig darüber, wie er ihn abschließen mußte?" Al überlegte nicht lange: "Beth!"-„Beth?"-„Meine Frau. Er hat es immer bedauert, ihr nicht sagen zu dürfen, daß ich in Vietnam noch am Leben war! Ziggy: lade die Daten vom Sprung in Jake Rawlins, 1. April 1969 und suche in unmittelbarer Umgebung von Beth Calavicci!" Sammy-Jo rannte in die Projektionskammer. Al überprüfte auf dem Monitor Sams Körper. Anders als nach jedem anderen Sprung war er leer, ohne Geist. Sam war also in keine andere Persönlichkeit gesprungen. Was hatte er über Stjompr gesagt? Er sprang, aber niemand blieb zurück, weil Stjompr tot war? Hieß das, daß Sam tot war, sich selbst aufgegeben hatte? „Oh Gott, laß' ihn nicht tot sein!"-„Was ist los, Al?" brüllte Sammy-Jo aus der Projektionskammer. Als informierte sie kurz. Dann entsiegelte er den Warteraum. „Kontakt!" sagte Ziggy. „Admiral Calavicci, bitte verlassen sie die Projektionskammer! Ich fahre jetzt die Energie hoch. Dr. Fuller, sind sie bereit?"-„Bereit." Die Energie der die Kammer umgebenden Projektoren knisterte in der Luft. Sammy-Jo fühlte sich von einem weißen, wirbelnden Licht umgeben. Sie konzentrierte all ihr Denken auf Sam. „Dad, ich brauche dich. Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Sammy-Jo. Dad, komm' nach Hause, wir vermissen dich!" Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Worte.

Sam war müde, unendlich müde. Er wollte nach Hause, aber er konnte nicht glauben, daß er sich selbst springen lassen sollte. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Zuhause, aber dorthin konnte er nicht. Sosehr er sich sehnte: es gelang ihm nicht, dorthin zurückzukehren. Er wollte aber auch nicht mehr weiterspringen. Er hatte Leben auf Leben berührt und verändert, ohne Pause, immer auf der Hut vor neuen Gefahren. Er wollte nicht mehr aufwachen und sich von Neuem dem Tod und der Verzweiflung gegenüber sehen. Er wollte nur noch Ruhe und schlafen.

Dann viel ihm ein, daß er noch eine Schuld begleichen wollte. Zum letzten Mal, so nahm er sich vor, griff er in die Geschichte ein. Die Verzweifelung anderer Menschen schien ihm immer an neue Orte zu ziehen und so sprang er zu Beth und erzählte ihr von Al. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und begriff, daß sie Al nun nicht mehr verlassen würde. Ein schwerer Stein fiel von seinem Herzen. Wie hatte es ihn immer bedrückt, daß er seinem besten Freund nicht helfen durfte, allen anderen ja, aber nicht Al. Und nun war er hier. Er wußte nun, daß Al nicht mehr zum Alkoholiker werden würde und, das ihm die endlosen Affären und seine Scheidungen erspart bleiben würden. Zufrieden verabschiedete er sich von Beth und lehnte sich in Gedanken in die Ewigkeit zurück. Er wollte nicht mehr in andere Menschen springen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er sprang- zum letzten Mal- in die Ewigkeit.

Ein kleiner Teil seines Bewußtseins dachte an Zuhause. An Al und Donna, an Ziggy. ‚_Nein'_, dachte er, _‚wenn ich nicht dorthin kann, will ich auch nirgendwo anders hin'._ Dann hörte er eine leise Stimme ihn rufen: „Dad, ich brauche dich. Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Sammy-Jo. Dad, komm' nach Hause, wir vermissen dich!" – DAD? Er war ein DAD? Nein, es war wieder jemand anderes, der Hilfe brauchte. Doch dann tauchte er aus dem Nebel seiner Erinnerungen in Gedanken ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen auf. Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn, weil seine Mutter des Mordes angeklagt worden war. Abigail? Sammy-Jo? Sammy-Jo! Seine Tochter! Mit einem Schlag war seine Müdigkeit vergangen. Seine Tochter brauchte ihn. Immer wieder rief sie ihn. Wie ein Peilstrahl drang ihre Stimme zu ihm in die Dunkelheit und wies ihm so den Weg, den er so lange verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und warf sich ihrer Stimme entgegen.

Ein helles, gleißendes Licht blitzte durch beide Kammern. Elektrische Blitze tanzten umher, als Sammy-Jo bewußtlos zusammenbrach. Dann herrschte eine fast unheimliche Stille, die nur unterbrochen wurde von den trommelnden Fußstapfen Als, der in die Kammer stürmte. Dr. Beeks war neben ihm, bevor er noch nach Luft schnappen konnte und untersuchte Sam. Langsam, mit flatternden Lidern, schlug Sam die Augen auf.

„Al? Wo ist Abigail? Wo ist Sammy-Jo? Wo sind sie?" Er wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Dr. Beeks drückte ihn sanft auf die Liege zurück. „Sammy-Jo ist in der Projektionskammer. Sie wird gleich zu dir kommen."-„Und Abigail?"-„Später, Sam. Ruhe dich erst einmal aus."

Gushie kam in die Wartekammer und sagte strahlend: „Soweit ist alles in Ordnung. Beth kümmert sich um Sammy-Jo." Al fuhr herum, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. „Wer?"-„"Beth, ihre Frau, Admiral. Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"-„Doch, doch..." Sam setzte sich auf und legte seinen Arm um Als Schulter. Er sah etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde: Al Calavicci rannen still Tränen über das Gesicht. „Oh, Sam. Du hast es tatsächlich getan. Wie kann ich dir je danken?" Gushie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Auf jeden Fall läßt sie ihnen ausrichten, das die Mädchen später nachkommen."-„Mädchen?" Gushie zappelte sichtbar ungeduldig. „Ihre Töchter". Al wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verwirren, konnte es sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Zwei?" Gushie rollte mit den Augen. „Vier! Und lassen Sie das nicht ihre Frau hören. Dr. Beeks, helfen Sie dem Admiral sich zu fassen, bevor er seiner Frau gegenüber tritt!" Sam klopfte Al leicht auf den Arm, bevor er ihn zum Ausgang des Raumes schob. „Vier ?!?". Doch dann trat Al in die Projektionskammer und sah in Beth strahlende Augen. Sie half gerade Sammy-Jo sich aufzusetzen und plötzlich verstand er nicht mehr, warum er sich so gewundert hatte. Natürlich war Beth seine Frau und natürlich hatten sie vier wundervolle Töchter!

Unter dem Jubel der Mitarbeiter des Quantum-Leap Projektes wurde Sam aus der Wartekammer geführt. Dann sah er eine Frau, deren Anblick ihn für einen Augenblick erstarren ließ: _‚Abigail?'_ dachte er. _‚Nein, sie viel zu jung. Außerdem hat sie braune und nicht kastanienrote Haare.'_ „Sammy-Jo!" Seine Tochter flog in seine Arme. „Dad!". Ohne Zweifel, das war die Stimme, die er kurz vor seinem Sprung gehört hatte. Er hielt sie fest im Arm und suchte nach Al. „Siehst du, Al, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich würde sie immer und überall wiedererkennen!" Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter. „Wo ist deine Mutter? Wo ist Abigail?" Sammy-Jo schlug die Augen nieder. Sie nagte einen Moment an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie den Mut aufbrachte, ihm zu antworten: „Sie lebt seit 1980 mit ihrem Mann in Chicago." Sam's Freude floß aus ihm heraus und wich wieder der Frustration, die er schon in Al's Bar gefühlt hatte. Sollte er in der Lage sein, die Leben von hunderten von Menschen zu berühren und zu verbessern, nur sein eigenes Leben nicht?

Doch er war ungerecht. Al führte eine Frau heran, eine wunderbare Frau. Eine Frau, ohne deren Liebe und Glauben an ihn Quantum Leap wahrscheinlich längst eingestellt worden wäre. Seine Frau, Donna Elesee. Er nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung über Abigails Abwesenheit nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. Er gestattete seinen Freunden und seiner Familie ihn aus dem Projekt hinauszuführen und nach Hause zu fahren. Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab an ihrer Freude teilzuhaben blieb ein dumpfer Schmerz, ein Gefühl entsetzlicher Leere in seinem Inneren zurück.

Zwei Wochenenden später fand ein Familienessen im Hause von Sam und Donna statt. Tina, Gushie, Dr. Beecks, Sam's Schwester Kathie, Al und Beth mit ihren vier Töchtern und Sammy-Jo waren da. Allen fiel auf, daß Sam ein Mantel von Traurigkeit umgab, in den er sich immer tiefer zurückzog, wenn er seine Tochter ansah. Donna war nach dem Essen mit Tom und Al auf die Terrasse hinausgegangen und schüttete ihnen ihr Herz aus. „Ich dachte, es würde sich nach einigen Tagen geben. Ich dachte, wir würden uns langsam wieder näherkommen, aber es wird immer schlimmer. Wenn wir alleine sind ist er nahezu apathisch."-„Hab' Geduld, Donna. Er wird sich bald damit abgefunden haben", beruhigte sie Tom. „Wenn sie eine reale Konkurrentin wäre! Damit könnte ich fertig werden. Aber ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit, jenseits seiner Reichweite! Gegen so eine Frau kann ich nicht ankämpfen!"-„Vielleicht sollten wir Sammy-Jo bitten, einen kurzen Urlaub vom Projekt zu nehmen, damit er sie nicht dauernd vor Augen hat". Tom wandte sich an Al: „Ist ihre Mutter ihr so ähnlich?" Al zog an seiner Zigarre und blies den Rauch in die Luft. „Sammy-Jo hat die Schönheit ihrer Mutter und die Intelligenz ihres Vaters. Ich habe Abigail gesehen, als sie in Sammy-Jo's Alter war. Sie gleichen sich wie Spiegelbilder, nur die Haarfarbe war anders: ein warmes Kastanienrot." Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Innenraum des Hauses. „Ich befürchte, wenn ihr sie wegschickt, wird sich Sam's Zustand verschlechtern. Und wenn er durchdreht oder ganz apathisch wird, während sie weg ist, wer soll dann zu ihm durchdringen? Nein. Sie ist die einzige, die die Macht hat, Sam helfen zu können." Er zuckte die Schultern und ging in das Haus zurück.

Später am Abend hörte man Tom und Sam lautstark streiten. „Hör' endlich auf einem Phantom nachzujagen!" brüllte Tom. „Du hast eine wundervolle Frau, die es verdient von dir geliebt zu werden!"-„Laß' mich in Ruhe, Tom!" brüllte Sam nicht weniger laut zurück. „Was weißt du schon von der Liebe! Ich habe hunderte von Malen geliebt und Liebe verloren. Und meine Liebe zu Abilgal, das kannst du mir glauben, ist etwas ganz besonderes." Tom baute sich vor seinem kleinen Bruder auf. „Meinetwegen: hunderte von Malen. Aber, was ist mir diesem einem Mal? Ich ertrage es nicht, daß du Donna vor meinen Augen wegwirfst wie einen alten Handschuh!"-„Vor deinen Augen!" höhnte Sam. „Vor deinen Augen! Du hast doch nicht einmal gemerkt, daß Magic die Journalistin geliebt hat, die auf eurem letzten gemeinsamen Feindflug gestorben ist. Und daß er aus Liebe alles versucht hat, um dein und ihr Leben zu schützen." Tom war erschüttert. „Woher willst du das wissen?"-„Verdammt, WEIL ICH MAGIC WAR!" brüllte Sam, drehte sich um und lief in die Finsternis hinaus.

„Sammy-Jo, hier ist die Post für dich!" sagte Tina und ließ mit einem lauten ‚flatsch' die Briefe auf den Schreibtisch gleiten. Gelangweilt sortierte Sammy-Jo Preisausschreiben, Werbung , Versicherungsangebote und ließ somit 2/3 ihrer Post ohne Umwege in den Müll wandern. Ein Privatbrief erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Nur im Beisein von Admiral Calavicci zu öffnen." stand darauf. Sie legte den Brief in ein Analysefeld, um ihn nach eventuellen Fremdkörpern zu durchleuchten. Nachdem Ziggy bestätigt hatte, daß der Brief nur ein Foto und einige Papiere enthielt, rief sie Al in ihr Büro. Al kämpfte mir seinem Kaffeebecher, dessen Inhalt über seine Finger zu schwappen drohte. „Was gibt's", fragte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. „Post für uns beide von einem unbekannten Absender." Sie rückte näher an Al heran und öffnete den Brief. Es war eine vorgedruckte Karte zur Feier eines Hochzeitstages. Sie klappte sie auf und las. „Viele Grüße zu unserem 20. Hochzeitstag von Deinen Eltern Sam und Abigail Becket. Clayton-Albert und Laura Tamlyn lassen dich herzlich grüßen." Zitternd zog sie ein Foto von den Beiden und ihrer zwei Geschwister, die Hochzeitsurkunde und eine Adoptionsurkunde aus dem Brief. Als drehte die Karte um und las: "Keinesfalls Sam von dem Brief informieren. Er weiß auch so, was zu tun ist. In Liebe Sam (Dad)". Als schaute lustlos seinen Kaffee an, spürte seinen Magen sich zusammenziehen und schüttete unter Sammy-Jo's empörtem Blick den Inhalt seines Bechers in den Topf einer ihrer Pflanzen.

Al und Sammy-Jo wußten nun, daß sie Sam nicht daran hindern konnten zu springen. Sie wollten nur verhindern, daß er dies überstürzt tat, zumal dieser Sprung ihn mit Körper und Geist durch die Zeit tragen wollte. Also entwickelte Sammy-Jo ihre genetische Projektion weiter und Al baute ein paar Sperren, die aufzuheben mindestens sein und Sammy-Jo's O.K. erforderten, ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dr. Sam Becket sie entdeckte.

Aufgebracht stellte er Al zur Rede. „Warum wollt ihr mich alle am Springen hindern? Al, ich werde einen Weg finden, so oder so!" Sammy-Jo hörte ihren wütenden Vater, ging zu ihm und legte beruhigend einen Arm um seine Schulter. Sam zuckte zusammen, als hätte ein Stromschlag ihn getroffen. Dann entspannte er sich. „Das wissen wir. Dad, wir wollen dich nicht am Springen hindern, wenn..." Sie begegnete seinem Blick, der seine Abneigung gegenüber jeder Bedingung klar zum Ausdruck brachte, „wenn du dir nicht meine neuen Theorien und Programme ansiehst. Ich hatte einige Zeit, deine Ideen weiterzuentwickeln." Sam nickte besänftigt. Als Wissenschaftler war er Verbesserungen und Weiterentwicklungen gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Sammy-Jo erzählte ihm von ihrer Idee, dieses Mal ihr genetisches Band zu ihrer Mutter zu verstärken und als Projektionsrichtpunkt zu benutzen. Außerdem stellte sie Sam eine neue Version des Retrival-Progammes vor. „Dad, wenn du dies alles überarbeitet hast, sind Al und ich bereit, dir bei deinem Sprung zu helfen. Versteh' doch, wir wollen nur nicht, daß du wie bei deinem ersten Sprung ohne Fahrkarte zurück dem Schicksal gegenüberstehst."-„Okay, das sehe ich ein. Aber verstehst du auch, daß ich, wenn ich Erfolg habe, dich nicht sofort anerkennen kann? Du mußt mich aus eigener Kraft aus der Vergangenheit holen und darfst erst hier erfahren, daß ich dein Vater bin." Seine Tochter schaute ihn traurig an. „Es ist mir lieber, einige Zeit ohne dich leben zu müssen, als dich gar nicht zu kennen und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie du im Zeitstrom verschollen gehst..." Er nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich liebe dich, Dad".

Sam, seine Tochter und Ziggy arbeiteten gewissenhaft an den neuen Programmen. Donna war so gut wie gar nicht mehr im Projekt zu sehen. Sam hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben, den Sammy-Jo ihr geben sollte, falls der Sprung glückte. Ein Teil seines Herzens und seiner Dankbarkeit gehörte immer noch Donna, aber sein Körper und seine Seele gehörte Abigail. Und Donna wußte, daß mit der Möglichkeit zu der Zeit vor Abigails Hochzeit zurückzukehren auch ihre Chancen Sam zu halten verloren war.

Dann war der Tag gekommen, am dem es nichts mehr zu verbessern und zu überlegen gab. Vater und Tochter hatten die isolierenden Anzüge angelegt und waren in die Kammern gegangen. Sam wartete in der Projektionskammer auf Ziggys Bescheid. Sammy-Jo umarmte ihn noch ein letztes Mal. „Weißt du noch, Dad? Brigadoon? Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob es möglich war zu einem Menschen in eine frühere Zeit zurückzukehren, weil man ihn so sehr liebt..."-„Ich weiß, Kleines. Ich verspreche Dir, du wirst bald von mir hören."-„Dr. Becket, Dr. Fuller, ich bin bereit!" Ziggy wies Sammy-Jo an, in die Wartekammer zu gehen. Sie steckte Sam noch einen Brief zu: „für Mum." Sam legte ihn sorgfältig unter seinen Anzug. „Damit sie dich dabei unterstützt, mich nicht zu sehen", sagte sie und verließ die Kammer.

Sam spürte, wie sich die vertraute Entladung für den Sprung um ihn herum aufbaute und leise betete er, daß dieser Sprung ihn zu seiner Fiona durch Zeit und Raum nach Brigadoon bringen würde. Ein Blitz zuckte durch die Kammer. „Abigail!" schrie er und noch einmal: „Abigail!"

Er hörte Füße eine Treppe hinunter hasten und Finger nach einem Lichtschalter suchen. Eine Glühbirne flammte auf und ein 38er Revolver richtete sich auf ihn. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?" fragte eine feste Frauenstimme. Dann sah er ihr Gesicht: „Abigail! Mein Gott, danke! Endlich bei dir, Abigail!" Dann brach er ohnmächtig zusammen.

Stunden später erwachte er. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Irgend jemand hatte ihn auf eine Couch gebettet, nein, nicht irgend jemand: Abigail. Er sah lächelnd auf und blickte in die Mündung des 38er Revolvers. „Jetzt, wo sie ansprechbar sind, erzählen sie mir bitte, woher sie meinen Namen kennen und was sie von mir wollen!"

Im Hintergrund hörte er eine Tür klappen. Abigail registrierte, daß Sammy-Jo, wie abgesprochen, das Haus verließ, während sie mit dem Fremden sprach. Dann hörten sie sehr leise Schritte und eine sehr junge Stimme. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Marie, Mami."-„Gut, Kind. Gute Nacht."-„Ist auch wirklich alles o.k.?"-„Ja, dieser Gentleman und ich haben noch einiges zu besprechen." Die Tür klappte ins Schloß. „Gute Nacht, Sammy-Jo", flüsterte Sam. Abigail verlor die Geduld, als Sam den Namen ihrer Tochter nannte. „Was wollen Sie von mir, Mister?"-„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich muß dich bitten, Geduld zu haben und nicht vorschnell zu handeln. Wenn du mich angehört hast, möchte ich dich bitten, mit mir zu Laura zu fahren. Sie kann dir meine Geschichte bestätigen."-„Eine verrückte Frau?"-„Du weißt, daß sie nicht verrückt ist. Sie hat nur verrückt gespielt, um ihre Tochter vor Spott und Schande zu bewahren." Abigail zuckte zurück und richtete sich auf. „Nun, die Klatschspalten haben sie also auch gelesen." Sie ging unruhig auf und ab, während Sam ihr seine Geschichte erzählte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Sie glauben doch nicht, daß ich ihnen das abnehme!"-„Abigail, bitte, fahr mit mir zu Laura!" Sie zögerte. Sam hatte ihr einige Einzelheiten aus ihrem Leben erzählt, die niemand ausser einem sehr engen Freund kennen konnte. Er erzählte ihr von ihrem Streit mit Violet über das Medaillion und über den Tod ihres Vaters. Dann berichtete er darüber, wie er sich in Will Kinnmans Körper wiederfand und sich in sie verliebte. Er sprach über die Nacht, in der sie Sammy-Jo empfing und über seine späteren Gespräche mit Sammy-Jo, als er Larry Stanton war. Abigail erinnerte sich an den Blick in den Augen des alten Anwaltes. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Will sie angesehen hatte und dann sah sie diesen Fremden an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie fühlte eine Seelenverwandschaft. Komisch, als sie sich an Will erinnerte, unter diesem alten Baum, der ihr den Tod durch erhängen bringen sollte; als er ihr zum letzten Mal sagte, wie sehr er sie liebte, fiel ihr auf, das er nicht mehr stotterte... „Bo wird in wenigen Momenten hier sein und sie mit ins Sheriffs Office zu nehmen. Ich werde mir die Sache bis morgen früh überlegen." Dann setzte sie sich hin, die Pistole noch immer in ihren Händen und sprach nicht weiter mit ihm.

Bo geleitete Sam in das alte, ihm vertraute Sherrifs Office von Pottersville und sperrte ihn dort in einer der Zellen. Sam sah sich um- hier und da ein wenig neue Farbe, andere Möbel- wohl durch die Schäden vom Hochwasser bedingt- und doch, es war unzweifelhaft der Raum, in dem er schon als Clayton Fuller gestanden hatte. Als Abigail am anderen Morgen kam, sprach er mit ihr über die Veränderungen im Büro. Zuerst wurde sie unruhig, dann aber merkte sie schnell, das er von Dingen sprach, die gewiß in keiner Zeitung erwähnt worden wären. Welcher Reporter hätte sich schon für den von ihr gebastelten Kalender ihres Vaters interessiert? Sie nickte Bo zu, der den Wagen vor die Tür fuhr. "„Bo wird uns begleiten." Sam folgte ihr nach draußen. Dreimal war er schon diesen Weg zu Laura Fuller gefahren. Die Straße hatte sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt, ihre Windungen, die Stelle, an der er Marie angefahren hatte, die Bäume und die Auffahrt zu dem Heim, das schon seit Jahrzehnten das Zuhause von Abigails Mutter war. Wie schon die drei anderen Male, starrte Laura Fuller teilnahmslos in die Luft. Dann bemerkte sie, daß sie Besuch hatte. Ihre Augen fixierten Sam. „Sie schon wieder! Ist Abigail in Gefahr?"-„Nein, Mrs Fuller. Sehen Sie, hier ist sie. Ich habe es nur geschafft, zu Abigail zurückzukehren, endlich, nach all dieser Zeit." Laura nickte und lächelte still vor sich hin. „Mutter, weißt du, wer dieser Mann ist?"-„Dummer Frage, Kind. Er ist der Mann, der dein Leben schon dreimal gerettet hat; der Mann, den du heiraten wolltest, der Vater deiner Sammy-Jo!" Abigail schnappte nach Luft, griff sich an die Brust und stolperte zur Tür hinaus. Panikartig verließ sie das Gebäude. „_Das kann nicht sein!_", dachte sie immer wieder. Sie konnte gerade noch Bo signalisieren, das alles in Ordnung war, als sie in den Wagen sprang und wie von Furien getrieben nach Hause raste.

Laura griff während dessen nach Sams Hand. „Seien sie gut zu ihr. Verlassen sie sie nicht wieder!"-„Ich bin zurückgekommen, Laura," antwortete er. „und dieses Mal für immer. Ich habe Sorge dafür getragen, daß ich nicht wieder aus ihrem Leben gerissen werden kann." Die alte Frau zog sich wieder in ihre Träume zurück und summte leise vor sich hin.

Sam schloß leise die Tür und ging aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Bald rannte er durch die Stadt, den alten, vertrauten Weg zu Abigails Haus. Er riß die Tür auf, stürmte zum Fuße der Treppe und rief nach ihr: „Abigail!" Sie kam. Noch zweifelte sie. Zu phantastisch war die Geschichte eines Mannes, der ihretwegen Raum und Zeit überwand! Doch dann saß sie, als er am Fuße der Treppe stand, den erregten Blick in seinen Augen: _‚Genauso hat mich Will damals angesehen! Was hatte er noch gesagt: für diesen kurzen Augenblick in Raum und Zeit sind wir miteinander vereint. Vergiß nie, wie sehr ich dich jetzt geliebt habe!"_

Langsam kam er die Treppe hinauf. Sie wich nicht zurück. Er nahm sie in seine Arme, lehnte ihren bebenden Körper gegen die Wand und bedeckte sie mit Küssen. Jede Bewegung, jeder dieser Küsse weckte eine feurige Erinnerung in ihr. Als er sie in seine starken Arme hob und hinauf in ihr Zimmer trug, hatte Abigail alle Zweifel daran, daß sie Sam Becket liebte, vergessen.

Als Sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Abigail etwas enttäuscht darüber, daß Sam sich nicht mehr an ihrer Seite befand. Auf seinem Kopfkissen lag eine Rose und eine kleine Karte mit dem Vermerk: „Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig Zeit für dich allein. Frühstück ist fertig, alles Liebe, Sam". Sie gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig, hüllte sich in einen Morgenmantel und ging die Treppen hinunter zur Küche. Wie versprochen wartete ein gedeckter Frühstückstisch auf sie. An ihrem Platz stand ein Briefumschlag und auf dem Teller lag eine weitere Rose. Unsicher über die Bedeutung des Briefes öffnete sie ihn. Ein Foto fiel ihr entgegen und sie hielt den Atem an, als sie sich auf dem Brief erkannte, nein, irgend etwas stimmte nicht.... Sie entfaltete das Papier und las: „Liebe Mum, wenn Dad versucht durch die Zeit zu Dir zu gelangen, wird er diesen Brief mit sich tragen, weil er dich um eine schwere Entscheidung bitten muß. Da sie mich betrifft, habe ich dir diesen Brief geschrieben, um Dir zu sagen, daß ich Dad liebe und ihm vertraue. (Ich habe mehr als genug stichhaltige Beweise, dass er ohne Zweifel mein Vater ist). Dad wird dich bitten müssen, mich auf spezielle Schulen für hochintelligente Kinder zu schicken und mir nicht zu sagen, daß er mein Vater ist. All das muß sein, da ich sonst nie eine Chance hätte, ihn in der Vergangenheit zu finden und zurückzuholen. Wir haben uns ja immer regelmäßig gesehen und du hattest jede Menge plausibler Erklärungen, warum mein Stiefvater nie da war. Der geheimnisvolle Fremde, den ich einmal im Wohnzimmer sah, half dir dabei mich zu überzeugen. Du erklärtest mir, dass er verborgen leben musste und dass er mich kannte. Du sagtest er wüsste, was ich tat und liebe mich. Du erzähltest mir einmal, dass ich warten müsste bis es sicher für mich wäre ihn zu sehen und dass er sich auf diesen Moment freue. Zweifele nicht, dich und Sam als Eltern zu haben ist für mich Belohnung genug. Noch etwas: auch wenn ich Sam durch die Zeit rief, war es nur der Gedanke an dich, der ihn zurückbrachte. Ich liebe dich, Mum, und ich hoffe dich bald nach Dad's Sprung zu sehen. Deine Sammy-Jo." Abigail wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie das Foto der jungen Frau noch einmal eingehend betrachtete. Sie würde in der Tat einige Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen.

Um die Mittagszeit ging Abigail aus dem Haus. Sie wanderte durch den kleinen Ort zu den Wiesen am Rande der kleinen Stadt. Gedankenverloren pflückte sie einige Blumen und roch daran. _‚Sie riechen wie Mum', _dachte sie und überlegte, ob Sammy-Jo wohl auch ein Parfüm oder den Duft einer Blume mit ihr verbinden würde. Das Gras am Rande der Wiesen trocknete in der Sommersonne allmählich aus und das ansonsten so rege Surren der Fliegen verstummte in der ansteigenden Mittagshitze. Sammy-Jo würde die nächsten Tage bei Marie bleiben. Sie mußte jetzt genau überlegen, was zu tun war. Sie folgte dem Flußbett und stand an der Stelle, an der ihr Vater und sie stets Picknick gemacht hatten. Sam wartete auf sie. Er zog sie zu sich auf die Decke und küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Sag' mir auf wie viele Arten du mich liebst", verlangte Abigail. Sam beantwortete ihre Frage so, daß Worte zwischen ihnen nicht notwendig waren.

Gut zwanzig Jahre in der Zukunft saß Sammy-Jo an ihrem Schreibtisch, rieb sich die Schläfen und fragte sich, ob sich ihr Opfer gelohnt hatte. Ihr Vater war durch die Zeit gesprungen und würde zwanzig Jahre lang für sie ein Fremder sein. „Hören sie auf, sich selbst zu bemitleiden, Dr. Becket", sagte Ziggy. Sie schaute sich unwillkürlich um. Dann seufzte sie. Sie mußte sich erst noch an diesen Namen gewöhnen. Donna klopfte an ihre Tür und trat ein. „Ziggy hat recht!"-„Womit?"-„Regel Nummer eins: Ziggy hat immer Recht. Regel Nummer zwei: ist dies nicht der Fall, tritt Regel Nummer eins in Kraft!" Dr. Elesee schloß die Tür und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel ihr gegenüber. Seit dem Sprung war es er erste private Moment zwischen den beiden Frauen."Du mußt mich hassen, Donna."-„Dein Gedanke an meine Gefühle kommt reichlich spät!" Sammy-Jo senkte den Kopf. „Ich will dir nicht verhehlen, daß ich so manches Mal gewünscht hätte, du wärst nie zu unserem Projekt gestoßen. Von Anfang an war mir bewußt, daß du so eine Art Zeitbombe warst. Früher oder später wärst du auf deinen Vater gestoßen und das hätte dich dann zu Abigail geführt. Und so ist es ja auch gekommen. Aber, verstehst du, ich liebe Sam zu sehr, als daß ich ihn irgendwo zwischen den Sprüngen aus Verzweiflung Selbstmord begehen sehen möchte." Sie spielte mit den Blättern einer Zimmerpflanze. Dann sammelte sie sich und schaute Sammy-Jo an: „Al hat mir einen alten Sprungbericht gezeigt, dem zufolge ich Sam vor dem Altar stehen lassen hatte. Erst dadurch, daß Sam mich in einem Sprung dazu brachte, meinem Vater gegenüberzutreten, änderte sich meine Zukunft und ich wurde seine Frau. Es war, wie soll ich sagen? Eine geborgte Zukunft zwischen zwei schicksalhaften Sprüngen." Donna erhob sich, die Arme auf die Lehnen gestützt mühevoll aus ihrem Sitz und trat müde auf die Tür zu. Sammy-Jo ging um ihrem Schreibtisch herum und trat auf sie zu. „Donna, ich meine- ach, wie soll ich es nur ausdrücken! Ich habe mich schon einmal in dein Leben eingemischt, also ertrag es bitte, daß ich es noch einmal tue. Hast du schon einmal überlegt, ob du zwar den richtigen ‚Firmennamen', aber die ‚falsche Verpackung' erwischt hast?" Dr. Elesee zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie mehr als verblüfft an. „Nun, ich glaube, ich kennen einen Becket, der den Boden über den du gehst anbetet."-„Du meinst, der Mann, der einmal nicht gewesen ist und die Frau, die nicht sein durfte?" Donna schnaubte trocken und schloß die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Die Zeit schlich langsam vor sich hin. Jetzt, da das laufende Projekt Quantum Leap in eine neue Phase getreten und die alten Ergebnisse betreffend nur noch Auswertungsarbeiten sowie Routinefragen der Regierung zu bearbeiten waren, hatten alle ihren Schwung verloren. Auch stand Weihnachten vor der Tür, so daß sowieso die Hälfte der Belegschaft Urlaub eingereicht hatte. Da kein Krisenstab bereitgehalten werden mußte, war dies zum ersten Mal seit Jahren möglich. Sammy-Jo gehörte zu denen, die noch bis zur letzten Minute arbeiteten. Sie bat Ziggy aus ‚A Christmas Carol' zu zitieren, während sie einen Haufen Krimskrams erledigte. Dann verabschiedete auch sie sich für diese Nacht des 24. Dezembers und zog sich nach Hause zurück. Es würde ein einsames Weihnachten werden. Ihre Mutter hatte sich nicht gemeldet (irgendwie hatte sie fest damit gerechnet) und Al war mit seiner Familie zu Beths Eltern gefahren. Tom hatte Donna in ein exklusives Restaurant, weit ab vom Trubel, eingeladen und der einzige, der mit Sicherheit zu Sammy-Jo kommen würde, war der längst überfällige Schnupfen. Zuhause angekommen zündeten sie einige Kerzen an, setzte eine Kanne Tee auf ein Stövchen und hülle sich in eine kuschelige Wolldecke. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie eingenickt.

Es muß um und bei 22:00 Uhr gewesen sein, als ein heftiges Klingeln sie aus Ihren Träumen riß. Mit ein paar unfreundlichen Worten in Bereitschaft, riß sie die Tür auf und bekam einen Regierungsausweis unter die Nase gehalten. „Dr. Becket, wir müssen sie bitten mitzukommen. Es geht um das Projekt Quantum Leap". Sie baute sich vor den schwarzen Gestalten auf. „Wissen sie zufällig, welcher Tag heute ist und wie spät es ist?"-„Wir wissen es Ma'am. Und wir bedauern, Sie stören zu müssen. Bitte ziehen Sie sich etwas über und folgen Sie uns zum Wagen. Es ist wirklich dringend." Sammy-Jo resignierte, griff nach ihrem Mantel, löschte die Kerzen und sah seufzend auf ihren noch dampfenden Tee. „Wehe nicht!" brummte sie, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloß.

Die Fahrt ging durch die einsamen Straßen zum Flugplatz. Dort wurde sie in einen Helikopter verfrachtet und in eine verschneite, bergige Gegend geflogen. Der Flug dauerte zirka eine Stunde. Der Hubschrauber landete schließlich vor einem großzügig angelegten Berghof, der allerdings über zwei Besonderheiten verfügte: eine Satelitenantenne, die höher als die sie umgebenden Bäume war und einen Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Die Männer führen sie in das unbeleuchtete Haus und bewegten sich mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit. Vor einer Tür hielten sie kurz an. „Setzen sie sich und seien sie ganz still- nicht ein Wort! Sie werden gleich alle notwendigen Dinge erfahren."

Sie wurde in den Raum geführt und zu einem Sessel geleitet. Zweimal noch hörten sie eine Tür klappen und Füße unsicher über den Fußboden scharren. Dann schlug eine Standuhr Mitternacht und die Lichter an dem gewaltigsten Tannenbaum, den sie je gesehen hatte, flammten auf. „Frohe Weihnachten!" riefen Sam und Abigail. Bevor sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, war sie schon aufgesprungen und hielt ihre Eltern im Arm. Aus den anderen Ecken des Raumes kamen nicht minder überrascht Al und seine Familie, Tom und Donna sowie Tante Kathie und deren Familie auf sie zu und wünschten einander ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Als der erste Trubel sich gelegt hatte, bat Sam um ein wenig Ruhe. „Ich möchte euch diese vier hier vorstellen, die sich so schnell bereitgefunden haben, euch mit ihren Freunden zum Narren zu halten." Er zog eine junge Frau und einen jungen Mann in die Mitte des Raumes. „Sammy-Jo, darf ich vorstellen? Dies sind deine jüngeren Geschwister Clayton-Albert und Laura Tamlyn." Verlegen umarmte sie beide. „Und dies sind meine beiden jungen Assistenten: Peter Torrence und George Matsuda. George ist dein Halbbruder. Er ist Tamlyns Sohn und Peter ist sein bester Freund." Während sie sich noch schüchtern begrüßten, begannen Sam und Abigail die Geschenke zu verteilen und in dem allgemeinen Tohuwabohu, das sich dabei von selbst ergab, war alle Schüchternheit bald vergessen.

Einige Zeit später, als sie sich besser kennengelernt hatten und die erste Aufregung verflogen war, ergriff Sam die Gelegenheit ungestört mit Donna zu sprechen. Er war etwas breiter geworden und das Grau in seinen Haaren hatte schon weit mehr Platz eingenommen, als nur die graue Strähne an seiner Schläfe. „Donna, es freut mich, daß du allmählich darüber hinweg kommst", sagte er schließlich und nickte in Toms Richtung. „Leicht war es nicht", sagte sie, „aber schließlich: was sollte ich anderes machen? Wer kommt schon gegen eine Liebe an, die Raum und Zeit überbrückt?" Sam ließ seinen Blick stolz über Abigail gleiten, dann schaute er zu Donna zurück. Donna nickte und wandte sich dann ab. „Gib' mir Zeit, Sam. Für dich sind zwanzig Jahre vergangen, aber für mich erst Wochen, seit dem ich dich verlor..." Damit ging sie aus dem Raum hinaus.

Al kam zu Sam geschlendert und schaute ihn teilnahmsvoll an. „Na, alles in Ordnung, Sam?" Sam schaute Donna nach. „Ich glaube, es wird besser werden", nickte Sam. „Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?" fragte Al. Sam legte seinen Arm und Al's Schulter und führte ihn zu den anderen zurück. „Wir werden weitermachen. Al jr. und Laura haben auf ihren Fachgebieten Medizin und Quantenphysik Ergänzungen zu Sammy-Jo's und meinen Theorien ausgearbeitet. Georges Fachbereich ist die Hologrammtechnik, die durch die von seiner Mutter ererbten parapsychologischen Fähigkeiten ergänzt werden. Er wird also dein Gehilfe sein!" Al zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Sam bei dem Wort ‚parapsychologisch' skeptisch an. „Wir werden Quantum Leap so verbessern, daß niemand mehr in der Zeit verschollen gehen kann."-„Außer, wenn die beiden sich einmischen", er deutete nach oben und nach unten. Diesmal zog George die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. Al drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Mein lieber Junge, erinnere mich daran, daß ich dir einige Sprungprotokolle zu lesen gebe...." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Sam und deutete auf die Kinder, sie gemeinsam unter dem Tannenbaum saßen und Fotoalben der vergangenen Jahre betrachteten. „Da sitzt unsere Zukunft, Sam. Was haben wir, ein einsamer Ex-Alkoholiker und ein Fast-Selbstmörder in der Zeit getan, um ein solches Glück zu verdienen?" Sie wandten sich dem Fenster zu und sahen hinaus in die sternenübersäte Nacht. Aus der Tiefe des Raumes kam ein Komet geflogen und streifte die Atmosphäre der Erde. In einem Augenblick wundervoller Schönheit erglühte er und zerbarst zu einem Regen kleiner Sterne. „Wünsch Dir was, Sam", sagte Al, als er den Kometenschauer sah. Sam zog Abigail zu sich heran, um ihr den Sternenregen zu zeigen. Er küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn und sagte leise: „Wozu, Al? Nach all den Jahren bin ich endlich Zuhause, bei meiner vereinten Familie- ich bin glücklich."

END

Disclaimer:

Die Charactere von Quantum Leap gehören mir nicht, ich habe nur ein wenig mit ihnen gespielt und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Ich freue mich über konstruktive Reviews, Flames werden kommentarlos gelöscht.


End file.
